


Batting Instruction (a 221B)

by RobinMistySaddle



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Baseball, Crack, Double Entendre, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Sexual innuendos, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 17:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinMistySaddle/pseuds/RobinMistySaddle
Summary: John learned how to play baseball from the Americans while stationed in Afghanistan, and now he's teaching Sherlock.





	Batting Instruction (a 221B)

John said, “So, what you want to do is grip it firmly with both hands, but not too tight, right by the knob.”

“Like this?” Sherlock wrapped his hands, his right above the left, around the shaft of the bat.

John nodded “You don’t want your hands too rigid or you won’t have a natural stroke as you come around. If you’re too tense it won’t feel right, so relax. And you’re going to want to keep it up to start with.” John positioned it so it was just above Sherlock’s shoulder. “Now the stance.”

“You don’t just stand there?”

“You need to spread your legs a little, but not too much.” John patted the inside of Sherlock’s thighs.

Sherlock moved his feet apart. “Is this good?”

“Yes.” John moved in behind Sherlock and reached around and put his hands over Sherlock’s. “When the pitcher throws the ball, you’ll step, and swing, but you’ll want to swing with your hips as you do it.” As he gave the instructions, he pushed Sherlock’s foot to the side, and as he helped Sherlock swing the bat around, pressed his hips against Sherlock’s making Sherlock twist with him. “And make sure you fully follow through.”

John moved in front of Sherlock. “I switch hit so I swing both ways. But that’s how you bat.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please check out my other works


End file.
